Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Clouded Horizon
by Bolt Dragon Tsuki
Summary: Self-insert in first chapter, 3rd person afterwards. Seven young men get sucked into Cosmic Era and gain the ability to change fate through the use of their own mobile suits. Come read how their lives slowly change as they witness the horrors of war. R&R!
1. Fake Peace: A New World

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Clouded Horizon**

**Written by Tsuki**

**CH. 1: Fake Peace/ A New World**

_I couldn't believe where I was. I just... couldn't._

_My name is XXX XXX, and I'm a young teenager in a small city in California. At least, that's where I was. But now, I'm not. I'm not in California anymore. Now, I'm in a different place._

_At first, I didn't know where I was. It was a big city, with a sky and everything. I thought it was a sky at first. But the big chains in the sky had me confused for a second. But what convinced me where I was, was a green bird in the sky that said, "Toriii!"_

"You've gotta be kidding me..." I muttered. "Is this... the world of Gundam SEED?"

As much as I was shocked, I knew I had no choice but to follow Tori. All the people that walked around and did their thing was freaking me out. I knew that if I wanted to progress in this story, I should follow the bird.

I knew where I was at this point. I was at Heliopolis, a space colony in space... well, that's obvious. And I knew that it would be destroyed in just a few hours.

* * *

><p>"Man!" I groaned. "I lost the bird!"<p>

I sighed and looked around as much as I could. I was utterly confused at the different streets and buildings, with the different peoples running around.

Now that I think about it though, I never could tell the difference between a Natural and a Coordinator. It was always a mystery how people could tell. I knew that they could have seeds explode in their eyes and do incredible stuff, but how could I tell.

But I stopped thinking to myself as I saw the green bird pirched on a brown-haired young man's shoulder. My eyes widened. It was Kira Yamato, the main character in the series.

"Holy crap..." I whispered.

Around him were two plain-looking people, to be honest. I knew their names were Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig, but not much else.

Standing in front of him were three girls, one of which I knew to be Flay Allster, one of the antagonists in my opinion. Her long red hair and pink dress and innocent, yet snobby look made her look like Medusa in my eyes. That didn't mean she isn't hot, but still...

I walked down the bridge I was standing on and got a little closer to them. I walked slowly so it seemed like I was casually strolling.

The black haired girl with Flay reached out to the brown-haired girl in front of her. "Hey Miriallia, you know don't you?"

"Know what?" Miriallia asked.

Flay, cheeks flushed, said, "Stop that!"

"She got a letter from Sai Argyle!" She said, not paying heed to the even more flustered Flay. "But she told us that nothings going on, and won't tell us anything!"

I was standing where I could see Kira's back, but I could tell he was flustered too. Most likely because of his crush on Flay.

"Really?" Miriallia exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, I noticed three people walking towards the group. I couldn't tell who it was at first, but after hearing the head of the group's voice, I could tell it was Natarle Badgiruel.

"If you're not moving, may I?" She asked them.

"Sorry!" Tolle exclaimed and moved. The three people payed no heed to them afterwards.

I stared at the other two following her. "I wonder who they are...?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Flay as she yelled to her friends, "Why'd you guys have to do that? Come on, let's go!"

The other three hopped into a car that appeared out of nowhere and headed out. Another car took it's place, which Flay and her friends boarded and went.

"So, Sai Argyle wrote a letter to Flay Allster, huh?" Tolle said in a taunting voice. He walked in front of the fragile-looking Kira Yamato and placed his hands on his shoulders. "He could be an interesting rival to you, Kira!"

Miriallia giggled.

"It's not like that!" Kira yelled.

The three of them took another one of those magical cars and headed off, probably to Sai. I stood in front of the place they all got cars from, hoping to get a car. Nothing happened. I sighed.

Then I blinked. _'Wait a second. If I follow them, that'll increase my chances of getting one of the Gundams!' _

And so, I sprinted, attempting to follow them.

Along the way, I thought of how I got here in the first place. I really didn't remember much, whether or not I fell asleep or something. Was it even night when this strange event happened. Or, am I dreaming now?

Tripping over a rock and hurting myself destroyed that hypothesis. It didn't matter anyway. All I wanted was a Gundam, and preferrably to side with the Earth Alliance. That could increase my chances of getting a powerful mobile suit like the Freedom or Justice!

Something I realized as I was running is that five minutes have passed, and I wasn't tired. And I was not only running, I was sprinting. My heart was beating fast, but I wasn't exhausted in the least.

"Huh, that's funny..." I muttered as I sprinted. "It's like I'm a Coordinator, or something."

Another odd thing, I spoke easily as I ran. After five minutes, I would be too exhausted to even think. And now I could talk... and easily too!

Despite my interesting, new body, I was unable to keep up with the car. But I could see the place they were going. By the time I made it there, I realized that I couldn't get in without identification. So, I decided to wait out there until ZAFT decided to infiltrate.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Oh snap!" I cried as I saw explosions from a distance. Taking that as my signal, I began sprinting up the road. No one noticed me, for they would have stopped me.

I immediately stopped as I saw three huge green bins. I knew that they contained the Gundams. But I couldn't steal them because several redcoats were already flying down there and getting to their respective mobile suits!

"Darn it!" I gritted my teeth and went around them as fast as I could.

The **GAT-X102 Duel Gundam**, **GAT-X103 Buster Gundam**, and **GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam** have been taken. That left the Strike and the Aegis. But by the time I got there, I was pretty sure those two Gundams would have been taken by then as well.

"Man!" I groaned. "What do I do now?"

_'Do not worry...'_

"Huh?" I looked around. No one was there. But I thought I just heard a voice.

Shrugging, I just kept on running. Still, I had no idea where to go.

_'You have the power to change Fate.'_

"Again, that voice..." I muttered.

_'Your Gundam... follow your path to find your Gundam...'_

"My path...?" I asked out loud to nothing. "What do you mean 'my path'? And, my Gundam?"

No response. I figured as much. I assumed what the voice meant was to just keep going my way until I found the Gundam. Perhaps it was a custom-made mobile suit just for me that the voice created?

More explosions occured in the direction I was running towards. I immediately stopped, fearful of what would happen if I kept going.

_'Don't stop!'_

"Wha-" I shrieked. "Are you insane? I can't go down there! It's dangerous!"

_'Don't fear your enemy. Be fearless.'_

"Fearless...?"

Even more explosions. I turned and sprinted down the hill towards the fire anyway, for the sake of finding my Gundam. I didn't feel fearless, but I did feel a little more brave with the guidance with the voice.

As I got closer, I saw two green bins. I assumed the two to hold the Strike and the Aegis. The first thing I wondered was if Athrun and Kira had already gotten their suits. But then I saw the two confronting each other on top of the Strike.

Not wanting to meet them yet, I turned to another area to find my Gundam. But the only areas left were smothered by fire!

_'Be brave!'_

I clenched my fist and, without thinking, jumped through the fire! But because I did it so fast, it didn't touch me and I made it through. And boy, was I in for a shocker.

Not just one, seven mobile suits stood side by side in front of my eyes. Each one gray because it's phase-shift armor hasn't been activated yet. But each one looked different even with the color.

The first thing I thought was 'which one was mine?' But then I wondered 'why is there seven anyway?'

A gunshot showed me the answer.

A young man around my age jumped through the fire too and tried to shoot me, but with my amazing, new reflexes, I succeeded in dodging. He had brownish hair and bright red eyes, but I couldn't tell very well because of the flames. But he wore a ZAFT uniform.

"Are you... one of the people who ended up in this world too?" He asked me.

"Uh..."

BOOM!

Another explosion occured, right above us. The guy immediately sprinted to the Gundam in front of him. He hopped into the cockpit and shouted, "If you wanna be on the winning side, join ZAFT!"

"What?" I shouted back. "Why? You know as much as I do that all the action occurs with the Earth Alliance!"

"Well then, good luck!" He shouted. "You're gonna need it since we're enemies!"

_'So that guy's going onto ZAFT?' _I wondered.

I heard more footsteps. Looking around, I saw more people heading to their mobile suits as well. Five more people, including me and that other guy made seven. It made me wonder what side they were taking.

Another 'BOOM!' caused me to sprint to the mobile suit in front of me. It was the one next to the suit the guy went into. At least, I hope this is the mobile suit that was chosen for me.

I entered inside and realized something: I had no idea how to work this thing. That's what I was thinking for about five seconds. But then, information flooded into my brain for some reason. It was as if I had done this for a long time. Suddenly, my hands started working on the buttons and with each second, each press became more and more familiar.

That made me realize the most shocking thing of all: I had become a Coordinator.

It made sense. My amazing stamina, my knowledge of mobile suits... it made me wonder if my eyes had seeds that could made me even more powerful too. It also made me wonder how and when I became one in the first place.

But this was the wrong place to wonder about it. Pressing a few buttons, without activating the phase-shift armor, my Gundam stood up. And I still didn't know what it was called.

_'Fearless...'_

"Huh? What do you mean by that, voice?" I asked.

_'It's name is Fearless...'_

As the loading screen in the cockpit loaded up, it's name came up. **GAT-X110 Fearless Gundam**.

Fire surrounded me. It was kind of... epic. But it didn't compare to what occured in front of me. Another Gundam stood up. One that I know all too well. The **GAT-X105 Strike Gundam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Let me first explain that this is a self-insert. And yes, I've done something like this before. I've always thought it would be interesting to write one like this. And I also know the reprecussions of doing this. I will be criticized, I know for taking the place of the main character. And I will be criticized for having all these special powers, and whatnot. This might be an experiment based on what I've researched so far as I've read other good fanfics anyway, so don't take it too seriously. And Kira will still be one of the central characters.<strong>

**The major differences in this fanfic than in the series is that people will die at different times. And that in turn will spare other peoples lives. And that in turn will affect peoples personalities. Besides the seven OCs entered here, I won't really make any new characters.**

**And, for those who do peek around the SEED fanfiction, you might see the connection between the self-insert's Gundam 'Fearless' and the 'Dauntless' from the fanfiction of the same name. Yes, I've read the fanfiction that Maileesaeya wrote (which was a rewritten variation of a fanfic written by Akatsuki Leader13). No, this fanfic isn't a copy of that fanfic. In fact, I had the name of the Gundam realized before I ever read 'Dauntless'.**

**I'll accept friendly reviews and critism. Please, no flames. Tell me if you liked it. And please, give it a chance (even if you hate it). It's been awhile since I've published anything.**

**P.S. I apologize if the intro feels rushed. I've skipped quite a few scenes because it's in my POV.**


	2. The Seven Gundams

**Alright, after much consideration I decided to change it into a 3rd person POV instead of self-insert. The protagonist introduced in the first chapter will still have the same attitude. But I realized that if I'm going to expand on the other six that I will introduce, I need to focus on ZAFT's side of the story as well. Anyways, just think of the first chapter and some sort of unique way to begin a story. From here on out, it will be in third person.**

**Also, to my anonymous reviewers JC, Gaby, and DRBad39: your writing style in reviewing is similar and you three have extremely similar ideas. Not to mention, all three of you don't hit the space button after a comma.**

**Anyways, here's where the action really begins. **

**CH. 2: The Seven Gundams**

The young man in the Fearless Gundam pressed several buttons, not knowing when and where he got this information. He didn't even know how he became a Coordinator. All he knew was that he had to activate his Gundam.

"What the heck..." He muttered. "Ahh... I see why Kira struggled to use the Gundam at first. This Operation System is pretty pathetic..."

He blinked, then smirked. _'What am I doing? A few seconds ago I didn't understand what any of these buttons did...'_

The screen popped up. It said 'Welcome to M.O.S', whatever that meant. The young man assumed it meant Morgenroete Operating System, but he still wasn't sure. Some other screens appeared before one in general showed up that read: **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-Link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver.

"So this is... Gundam!" His eyes widened. "I really am inside a Gundam!"

The first thought that popped into his mind was 'what kind of weapons does it have?' But another explosion stopped that train of thought. Reconfiguring the controls, his Gundam was able to stand up.

The person's Gundam next to him (not the guy he met before) stood up as well. He gave him a wave and started walking, as if to get used to his new mobile suit.

The young man pressed a few more buttons to get the communications figured out and succeeded, being able to get to that guy. "Hey! What's up, man!"

"Sup, dude!" He grinned.

The man in the other Gundam looked to be a young adult, possible twenty. He had brown hair flowing down to his neck, with blue eyes; not red eyes from the reflection of the fire. He wore a green turtleneck sweater from what he saw. The strangest thing was that he closely resembled Lockon Stratos from Gundam 00...

"So, how'd we get here anyway?" The young man asked him.

"I dunno man..." He said. "All I know is that this is pretty sweet, huh? What's your name?"

"Uh..." The young man didn't want to give his real name. So he gave an obviously fake one. "I am... Tsuki... Seiei?"

The man snickered. "Seiei? Are you related to Setsuna F. Seiei or something? Hahaha!"

He grimaced.

The man stopped lauging. "Alright Tsuki Seiei. I'm Nicholas Patterson, nice to meet you."

Another explosion occured near us. Nicholas looked around as other Gundams began to rise. "Uh-oh. We'd better get out of here soon."

"Why?"

"Are you joining the Earth Alliance like I am?"

Tsuki nodded.

"I don't know about the others." Nicholas said, worriedly. "I had met four of them already, and they said they were siding with ZAFT."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno!" He responded. "Anyways, let's get the heck outta here! We're gonna get smashed by all this rubble if we don't or get consumed by flames! And if we don't we might end up fighting three more Gundams anyway!"

"Y-Yeah!" Tsuki said.

"Alright then! Phase-shift armor, activate!" Nicholas yelled, pressing a few more buttons.

The armor around his Gundam began to light up. As he flew up from the fire, the armor's color became clear. It resembled the Strike, but with light green armor on it's knees and shoulders too. And the golden 'V' emblem on it's head was slightly lower than the other mobile suits in the series. Also, a huge rifle weapon became more visible on his back.

"Yes!" He gripped his fist, satisfied with his Gundam's look. "**GAT-X114 Steadfast Gundam**!"

"Okay... my turn then!" Tsuki said.

He flew the Fearless Gundam up a bit also, activating his phase-shift armor. This suit actually resembled the Strike most of all, with dark blue armor covering it's chest and shoulders with a red cup and shoes as well. Other than that, it seemed naked.

"Wonder what kind of weapons this thing has?" Tsuki muttered to himself.

More lights flashed from behind them. Nicholas gasped. "We gotta get outta here. Two against four isn't the best experience for us this early in the series!"

Tsuki nodded and fired up the thrusters, heading out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other five Gundams were activating. Each pilot had reconfigured the Operating System quick and effectively because of their new abilities as Coordinators.<p>

The one to the far left looked a lot different than the other Gundams. It's armor was slightly thicker, with a bigger chest and shoulders. It's upper body armor was colored red and it had two wing-like thrusters on it's back.

"Alright... ZAFT soldier Reed Maxwell in the **GAT-X191 Accel Gundam**, ready to go!"

The one next to it had the same, white legs that all the other Gundams had, but it's upper body was different. It was slightly more heftier than the others, with big, spherical shoulders that hid something. It had brown chest armor with yellow trim.

"Hmph. Doesn't this mobile suit _suit _me?" The pilot, Ryo Erde, snickered at his small pun. "**GAT-X116 Order Gundam**, preparing to launch."

"That was a terrible joke Ryo." The third pilot next to them said. "We have to hurry and meet with Athrun and the others soon. This is no time for playtime."

The third pilot's suit resembled the Strike as well, but with violet armor with red trim. It had thicker, sharper shoulders, and two wing thrusters like the Accel, except these were much bigger.

"Not bad." The pilot muttered.

"Geez Rouma." Reed sighed. "You could be a little more happy to have your own mobile suit."

"This suit is just a tool for my personal needs." Rouma replied. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Whatever..."

"Rouma Loewen, **GAT-X113 Truth Gundam**, initiated."

"Wait for me!"

The fourth pilot's suit lighted up finally. It was as thick as the Accel Gundam, but it's upper body armor, shoulders, and forearms were colored yellow with white trim. It had a two wing-shaped backpacks on it's back.

"Matthew Henderson in the **GAT-X313 Eagle Gundam**, ready to rock!"

"Stop being such a child." Rouma glared at him.

"Loosen up!"

"No arguing!" Ryo snapped. "The other two Gundams went ahead of us already! I assume they're joining the Earth Alliance."

"Yeah, I know that green suit is joining." Reed said. "Should we go after them?"

"No. Not yet." Rouma replied. "I want to face them in real combat when they get used to their suits. Besides, should we fight, our inexperience in using these Gundams would prove fatal."

"I agree." Ryo said. "Then let's follow after Athrun."

"Where is he anyway?" Matthew asked.

"Hold on a second guys." Reed said. "Wasn't there a fifth Gundam besides us four and those two?"

The other three pilots blinked and looked around. Sure enough, there was a fifth mobile suit, but it disappeared.

"How strange." Ryo murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

The fifth suit was flying in space slowly. It had black armor for it's upper body, but it was covered with silver armor everywhere else. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

The pilot inside had thick blond hair down to his neck, wearing a green shirt and white pants. He wasn't wearing any sort of space gear or a jumpsuit.

"Heh heh heh..." He laughed, almost maniacally. "Cagalli Yula Athha... the hottest girl in SEED... shall be mine... Silva Wolfe's..."

He leaned up and stared out. Although far away, he could see a green and blue dot at the corner of his eye.

Silva grabbed the controls for the mobile suit and began to direct it towards Earth. His eyes were wide open and there were small bags under his eyes as well. "I'm headed for Africa, Cagalli my sweet. Then I'll meet you... and you'll be all mine..."

His mouth formed a wide grin, opening it wide to reveal yellow teeth. "My **GAT-X400 Dusk Gundam** will make sure of it."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Heliopolis...<em>

Two Gundams rose to the sky, as well as two colored suits. Tsuki and Nicholas landed safely on the ground, although Tsuki had a shaky fall because of the new controls.

The civilians of Heliopolis were in a panic, trying to find any evacuation shelter as quickly as possible. That included Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Tolle.

"There's more?" One civilian shrieked, referring to the four Gundams that appeared.

"WHAT?" Athrun turned to see two other mobile suits unlike the others in their intel. "Are those guys with us? I thought there were only five mobile suits!"

"Athrun!" A voice from behind him called his name.

A gray suit stood behind his, but it wasn't a Gundam. It had one eye, and had a knight appearance to it. A **ZGMF-1017 GINN.**

"Rusty failed!" Athrun yelled back.

"What?"

"An Earth Alliance officer boarded the final mobile suit there, I guess!" Athrun responded. "But what are those mobile suits over there?"

Athrun was referring to the Fearless and Steadfast Gundams several feet away. Tsuki and Nicholas didn't know how to respond at the moment.

The Strike also had a shaky landing, and started to run. The woman piloting the Strike almost ran over some civilians too. She typed a few keys and images of some GINNs appeared.

Kira, who was also in the Strike, took a glance at another screen and gasped as he saw his friends running. "Sai! Tolle! Kuzzey!"

The GINN in front of the Strike took out it's heavy assault machine gun and fired a few blasts. The Strike was able to step away in time.

"Why you!" Tsuki yelled.

The Steadfast put his arm in front of the Fearless. "We shouldn't too concerned about him. We have other things to worry about."

"Like what?" A second later, a small alarm beeped in Tsuki's cockpit.

Two other GINNs were heading their way. Both had their heavy swords drawn.

"We'll each take on down, alright?" Nicholas said. "Let's use this as practice for the battles ahead."

Tsuki stared at Nicholas for a second before nodding. "Alright."

The third GINN facing the Strike withdrew it's gun and drew the metal sword at it's waist. "I'll capture that machine then. Go ahead and leave with that suit."

Athrun was a little surprised, but then he nodded, confident in his comrade's abilities. Then he turned away. _'Could that have been Kira? No way, there's no way he'd ever be there!'_

Athrun took out the keyboard and began typing.

Nicholas also was typing as fast as he could to the weapons screen. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

Before he knew it though, the GINN was right in front of him. The Steadfast quickly sidestep, but the GINN horizontally slashed his suit. It struck but the armor was able to protect him.

"As if I'll let you beat me like this!" Nicholas yelled.

He found the weapons at last. "'Igelstellung' CIWS? The heck are those?"

He pressed the button and fired his CIWS, which were small, head-mounted machine guns. Although it did little to damage the suit, it stopped him from moving for a bit.

Nicholas used that the time to back away a little. "Okay, what else... huh? 'Kennedy' Beam Sniper Rifle? Now we're talking!"

The Steadfast took the huge rifle strapped to the back of it's shoulder and took aim. The GINN noticed it, but for some reason, thought it would be a good idea to rush in front of him towards the enemy!

"Heh! Nicholas Paterson, targeting and firing!" He yelled, firing a beam directly at the cockpit! It pierced right through the armor and destroyed the suit!

"Yeah! Take that!"

Athrun turned. "What the heck is that pilot doing?"

Tsuki also searched through his weapons list. "Alright, got the 'Igellstellung' Valcan Guns... wait, valcan-"

He was cut short as his enemy GINN attempted to slash him with it's sword. The Fearless grabbed the blade and split it in half! A little stunned, the GINN moved back and took out it's heavy assault machine gun and fired! However, the Fearless took out the red and white shield on it's back and was able to block.

"Gotta hurry!" Tsuki muttered, looking through this list. "'Vajra' Beam Sabers, high-energy Beam Rifle... 'Mjolnir' Hammer? What's that?"

Selecting that weapon, the Fearless's right hip had a compartment that opened up to reveal a spiked sphere attached to a chain. It looked nothing like a hammer, but Tsuki didn't care. He just cared that the weapon didn't look as cool as he wanted.

The GINN stepped to the right and shot more blasts. It made impact, but it didn't affect the Fearless's armor a whole lot.

"You!" Tsuki yelled. "Take this!"

He threw the chained ball at the enemy, making contact! But all it did was make a dent on it's right shoulder!

The GINN shrugged it off and took out a bigger rifle and fired a big, solid round at the body! The Fearless blocked with his shield, but the force was so powerful it knocked the shield away.

"Aghh!" Tsuki cried.

It fired another round at the Fearless. This time he was able to sidestep it and he chucked the 'hammer' at the enemy again. It slammed into the GINN's chest, knocking it back a little.

"Yes!" He shouted. "I got you!"

But it stood up straight as fast it got knocked back. Tsuki stepped back a little, shocked at the ineffectiveness of his weapon.

"You're using the weapon wrong!"

Tsuki turned to see Nicholas communicating to him through intercom. "Huh?"

"Don't just clutch the weapon and throw it!" He advised. "Fling it like a sword!"

"A sword!" Desperate, Tsuki took his advice and flung the weapon the way Nicholas had said. The GINN thought nothing of it and simple used it's right arm to block. That was it's last thought as it pierced through the arm and it's entire body, causing the suit to explode.

Sweat dropped from Tsuki's head, him gasping for breath. _'That was amazing...'_

An alarm went off in his cockpit. Even Nicholas was yelling, "Behind you!"

A gray mobile suit turned red and started for Tsuki. "You bastard!"

Meanwhile, the Strike was combating the third GINN. Or rather, it was running away as fast as it could, which wasn't that fast. The GINN attempted to slash the Strike, but it quickly flew away some feet.

The impact caused Kira to fall on the piloting woman's chest, causing her to answer flustered, "Get away if you don't want to die!"

"S-Sorry..."

But as he was getting off, the GINN jumped to the air with it's sword raised high. Kira shrieked as the woman pressed the phase-shift armor button, causing the suit to light up with color. The armor was mostly white with blue and red armor.

With it's new armor, the Strike was able to block the sword with ease. The GINN's pilot gasped in shock as he couldn't pierce through the armor.

"This mobile suit..." Kira was equally shocked.

The GINN backed away. "What's with this armor! Why can't I pierce it!"

Athrun's red suit, the Aegis, flew right at the Fearless and reconfigured it's look into a spider mobile armor. It fired a powerful blast from it's bottom right at Tsuki! Reacting fast, the Fearless jumped out of the way and grabbed it's shield to block other attacks!

"Not you too, Athrun!" The GINN pilot yelled.

"It's called 'phase-shift armor'." He explained. "A GINN's sword can pierce this kind of armor!"

The Aegis turned back into it's mobile suit configuration and drew it's forearm-mounted sabers, attempting to pierce through the Fearless's shield. Tsuki chucked the hammer at the Aegis, causing it to fly to the side. A powerful beam whisked past the Aegis barely right after. The Steadfast was unable to strike Athrun's unit.

"Tch..." Nicholas grimaced.

"There are more mobile suits?" Kira gasped.

"What?" The woman was shocked. "I didn't know there was more than five."

"Wait, there was five?"

Suddenly, a beam even bigger than the Steadfast's whisked right at the Fearless! Tsuki's eyes widened, barely dodging the beam in time. But the force of the beam creating a small crater in the city.

"What the heck...?"

The violet-colored Truth Gundam flew above the Fearless, holding a big rifle in it's right hand. Wings made of mega particles shown from it's wing thrusters, making for an incredible sight.

The Accel, Eagle, and Order Gundams followed behind it.

"Those are the Earth Alliance pilots?" Matthew asked. "That's kind of sad?"

"What?" The amount of new events was confusing Athrun. "Who are you?"

"Relax, Athrun Zala." Ryo communicated to him. "We are on your side. ZAFT's side."

Athrun frowned. "You guys are ZAFT pilots?"

Tsuki's body was shaking from the immense beam that he just barely dodged. The pressure was intense and his butt felt like it was high. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he just escaped death's scythe.

"Tsuki!" Nicholas called. "We need to get away!"

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuki shuddered.

The Fearless managed to get back up from the shock. Hands still shaking, he was able to move the mobile suit slightly.

"They're getting away, Rouma." Reed said.

"Let them." Rouma replied. "This isn't the time to fight."

"But, the enemy-" Athrun began.

"Do you want to be responsible for destroying Heliopolis?" Rouma asked coldly.

"Eh? I-"

"Athrun, get outta here!" The GINN pilot, Miguel Aiman, yelled. "Leave this suit to me!"

Rouma turned to his teammates. "Do you guys want to destroy this space colony too?"

"Geez..." Matthew scratched his head. "It gets destroyed anyways?"

"We were sent here to change fate." Truth's pilot said. "The prevention of destruction is one of my goals to change fate."

"Yet, you wield a Gundam?" Ryo asked. "What are you, a Gundam Meister?"

"Speak for yourself, Ryo _Erde_."

"Alright then, let's go." Reed said. "The space colony's forces are attacking us!"

Some vans appeared equipped with missile launchers at the back. They fired the missiles at the ZAFT-piloted mobile suits.

"At least give us some action..." Matthew complained, referring to the vans.

Rouma sighed. "Fine. But only those."

"Alright!" Matthew's smile widened. "First one's mine!"

The Eagle quickly dropped from the sky and reconfigured itself. It's legs folded to be the main thrusters, it's arms folding under the body and it's head going in to the body and revealing a sharp edge at the end: a jet mobile armor.

It fired the CIWS it had above the cockpit at the missiles, destroying them. Then with the missiles mounted above the wings, he fired them at the first van destroying it.

"Awww..." Matthew whined. "It lost too fast."

"That's what's to be expected with the Earth Alliance." Reed said.

The Accel fell from the sky right to the ground in front of the second van. It fired some missiles straight in front of it to defend itself, but the Accel blocked with it's shield.

He drew it's 'Vajra' hip-mounted sabers, and then it's wrists started to rotate. The beam sabers rotated as well in high speeds, turning them into beam buzzsaws. The Accel ran right at the van and sliced right through it easily.

"Second van, destroyed."

"Looks like it's my turn." Ryo said.

The Order's torso opened up to reveal it's 'Dyaus' Beam Cannon and fired it right at the third van, destroying it easily.

"That was too easy."

"Hmph." The Truth took out it's positron rifle that fazed the Fearless and fired an extremely powerful beam at the fourth, taking it down and creating another small crater.

"Prevention of destruction..." Ryo repeated. "Sure..."

"Those Gundams are too strong..." Nicholas muttered.

Afterwards, the Aegis, Truth, Eagle, Order, and Accel flew off to an unknown direction.

Meanwhile, the GINN was flying around, dodging bullets from the Strike's CIWS. The woman's slow reaction puzzled Kira for a few seconds, before he gasped in realization what the problem was.

Miguel smirked. "Better armor won't save you from me!"

The GINN tried to slash the Strike, but it sidestepped. However, the GINN flew back a little before slashing again. The woman and Kira closed their eyes so they couldn't see what happened as they were struck back.

"You got no movement!" Miguel shouted as he struck the Strike, knocking it into a building.

Kira got knocked back, and the corner of his eye saw his friends running away from the damaged building.

"A Natural in a mobile suit?" Miguel taunted. "You guys are crazy!"

The GINN attempted to pierce the suit through it's cockpit. Nicholas turned and aimed his sniper rifle at the enemy. "Darn it! I won't make it in time!"

He forgot that in the anime, the Strike was able to dodge in time. Kira quickly pressed a button, causing the Strike to duck. Then it rammed into the enemy, making him fly back a little.

Tolle, Sai, Miriallia, and Kuzzey gasped as they looked on.

"Heh... that's Kira Yamato for you." Nicholas smirked, putting away his sniper rifle. "Oi Tsuki! Let's not interfear with their battle okay? Tsuki?"

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuki muttered.

He wasn't even paying attention to the battle, because he knew how it would turn out. He was more concerned about the power of the four new Gundams. _'They have enough power to take out an entire colony, while I'm equipped with a small hammer! How the heck are we gonna beat them now? And where's the other Gundam?'_

"There are people still here!" Kira said angrily while typing a few buttons. "If you're gonna pilot this thing, put it to good use!"

The GINN slowly started to get up. Miguel was pissed off as well.

"This is crazy!" Kira exclaimed as he examined the Operating System of the Strike. "How did they expect to move this complex machine with an operating system like this?"

"It couldn't be helped!" The woman replied, still very dazed. "This suit hasn't been completed yet!"

"You bastard!" Miguel whispered angrily.

"Hurry up and move!" Kira yelled to the woman who responded slowly. He sat at the cockpit and took out the keyboard, instantly typing in keys.

_'Is this kid a...' _The woman began.

The Strike began firing it's CIWS at the GINN. Although it didn't damage the enemy, it caused him to abruptly stop before throwing itself at the Gundam again. Kira dodged it's tackle and threw a punch right at it's face! Miguel screamed as his suit crashed into a building.

"Take the calibrations and reset the zero moment point and CPG..." Kira murmured to himself as he quickly typed. "Then connect the control module directly to the molecular ion pump! Reconstruct the neural linkage network! Renew meta-active field, reactivate feed forward controls, convey function! Adjust deviation! Connect to motion routines! System online! Initiate bootstrap!"

"What happened to this guy?" Miguel murmured. "He started to move faster and stuff..."

The GINN got up and sheathed it's blade, taking out it's machine gun and firing bullets. Some struck the Strike, causing Kira to activate the thrusters and fly into the air. The enemy also flew to the air and fired more bullets with the Strike dodging them all.

"Weapons..." Kira realized, switching to the weapons screen.

"Valcan Gun...?" Kira was taken back by the mispelled word. "And 'Armor Schneider' Assalut Knife? Assalut? Is this it?"

Compartments on the Strike's hips opened up to reveal two sharp knives. He landed the Strike and quickly dodged the other bullets!

"I won't let you!" Kira roared. "STOP IT!"

The Strike ran right in front of the GINN. It tried to shoot Kira in the face, but he quickly dodged and stabbed it with both knives at the chest, deactivating the machine!

"My mobile suit!" Miguel cried. He quickly pulled a switch, activating it's self-destruct sequence and jumped out.

"Get away from the GINN!" The woman yelled.

Quickly, a beam was fired right through the GINN's suit from Nicholas's rifle! The suit exploded nonetheless, causing Kira and the woman to fly back. The civilians left in the city cried as the impact was felt.

* * *

><p><em>Outside of Heliopolis...<em>

Silva was barely half a mile away from the space colony when he saw two machines duking it out. It looked to be a GINN and an orange jet-like plane: a Moebius Zero!"

"That machine!" Silva gasped. "Mu La Flaga!"

"Can't we do anything about this difference in firepower?" Mu yelled.

Before Mu was able to do anything, the Dusk Gundam rushed right at the GINN knocking it back! Suddenly, a quick spark whisked in Silva's head, making him look up. "Huh?"

"The same spark jolted though Mu's head. "What it this feeling?"

Silva quickly shrugged it off. "I have to defeat this suit fast before I get to Cagalli!"

The Dusk drew two hip-mounted sabers and activating them, wielding the two in a reverse grip. The GINN attempted to back away, but Silva's reflexes were fast enough to slice off it's arm.

In retaliation, the GINN took out it's machine gun and fired it with it's only arm. The Dusk dodged with ease and was about to strike, when four orange pods whisked past him and opened up, revealing guns. They destroyed the GINN's machine gun and attempted to strike the enemy, but it flew away fast.

"I won't let you!" Silva yelled.

He quickly flew right in front of the GINN and sliced right though it's body destroying it!

_Inside the Vessalius..._

"Olor's been killed?" The captain of the ship muttered. "In a simple battle like this?"

"It's because there are two annoying pests flying around." The blond haired, mask-wearing man called Rau Le Creuset said. "And one of them happens to be from an Earth Alliance suit."

"What?"

Even Rau was slightly puzzled. "I don't remember hearing about a silver mobile suit in our intel... no matter."

The intercom activated. "Laser beacon from Miguel Aiman. It's an emergency!"

"If the suit's strong enough to defeat a GINN, then we can't ignore it... and that silver suit as well..." Rau got up.

_Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Clouded Horizon_

Several fireworks were shot in space, a sign to other allied troops that they should retreat. The remaining GINN that attempted to escape was cut down by the Dusk Gundam's saber however.

"Thanks, er..." Mu La Flaga began.

"Silva Wolfe." The Dusk's pilot replied.

"Are you with the Earth Alliance?" He asked.

"Oh... er..." Silva hesitated to answer because he knew if he did, he would get to see Cagalli. But it would lessen his chances of being with her alone. But if he showed up by himself, it would make him look suspicious. These were the thoughts swirling his head. So he said the first thing that seemed to be a good idea. "Yeah! I am! Ensign Silva Wolfe!"

Mu nodded and introduced himself. "I am Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, nice to meet you." Then he decided to change the subject. "Still, why would the enemy retreat?"

"I can think of one good reason." Silva muttered. _'Rau Le Creuset!'_

Mu gasped. "I sense something!"

He changed directions on his Moebius Zero and headed out without another word. Silva followed after him.

"Do you sense me, the same way I sense you? It's unlucky fortune, wouldn't you say, Mu La Flaga?" Rau muttered to himself, heading out on a sharper version of the GINN, called **ZGMF-515 CGUE**. "And what about you? I sense something similar to you as well."

* * *

><p><em>Back at Heliopolis...<em>

Sai and Miriallia stood in front of the woman as she laid down on a park's bench. The Strike, Fearless, and Steadfast kneeled down side-by-side, with the two pilots Nicholas and Tsuki exploring their mobile suits.

The woman groaned as she tossed and turned until she woke up slowly. Miriallia smiled. "You're finally awake! Kira!"

She attempted to get up, but groaned.

"You probably should stay still more." Kira advised.

Too tired for words, she nodded at Kira. He stared at her for a bit before apologizing. "Sorry. I kinda got carried away in there."

Tsuki stared out at Kira talking to the woman. _'If I'm correct, Murrue will point a gun at our face and tell us we just witnessed a military secret. Or something like that. And then she'll force us to stay.'_

"What do we do, Nicholas?" Tsuki asked through intercom.

"Huh?" Nicholas was taken back by his question. "We stay and let things happen as it should."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, didn't you hear that voice in you head too?" Tsuki nodded. "It's your choice. We were sent here to change fate. I'll let things happen for now."

"Don't you want to change anything?"

"Well, I'm only twenty years old." Nicholas grinned. "I think that, with a little interfering, I can get me a SEED girl. Murrue and Flay are pretty cute."

"You're disgusting." Tsuki said, jokingly.

Miriallia handed the woman a water bottle. Kira helped her up and she began drinking.

"This is really cool, this 'Gundam'!" Tolle said from afar, looking around inside the Strike. "Can I move it?"

"Hey guys!" Sai yelled to Tolle and Kuzzey. "Stop playing with it!"

Tolle ignored Sai, but he did get out of the cockpit. Kuzzey asked, "Why did it turn gray?"

"Probably because the battery's dead." Tolle suggested. "Maybe it happened to those other three machines as well."

"Stay away from that machine!" The woman yelled, pulling out a gun and firing between Tolle and Kuzzey! The two gasped as it barely missed them.

She got up and walked towards the three. "What are you doing? Please stop!" Kira exclaimed. "Those are the guys who carried you while you were unconscious!"

Then he gasped as well as she pointed the gun at him. "I'm grateful you saved me. But that suit is a classified military secret! It's not something that you civilians should think of as some sort of toy!"

Tolle scoffed and muttered. "What do you think you're saying. Kira was just piloting that suit..." He stopped when the woman pointed the gun in his direction.

"Ah ah... violence is never the answer." Nicholas said from behind her and grabbed the gun. "Unless, of course, you're fighting in a mobile suit."

The woman blinked. "Are you one of the pilots of the Gundam."

Nicholas nodded.

She broke free from Nicholas's grasped and pointed the gun at him too. "Then you'll come with me too."

"I had every intention of doing it." The Steadfast pilot whispered.

She looked towards the Fearless. "I want you to come out too!"

"Oi Tsuki!" Nicholas yelled. "Come out!"

Tsuki gulped as he opened the cockpit and jumped out. She had the gun at his face too. "I want you all to come this way."

She led them to form a straight line in front of her. She continually pointed the gun in her face. Tsuki wondered, _'I thought she was injured! How does she have enough power to hold a gun when she can barely hold herself?'_

"Tell me your names, one at a time." She said.

"Sai Argyle."

"Kuzzey Buskirik."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Miriallia Haw."

"Tsuki Seiei."

"Nicholas Patterson."

She pointed the gun at Kira, last. He glared at her for a bit before saying, "Kira Yamato."

"I'm Murrue Ramius." She introduced herself. "I'm an officer with the Earth Alliance forces. I don't like this, but I can't allow you guys to leave."

"What?" The others gasped except for Tsuki and Nicholas.

_'This is where everything gets interesting.' _Nicholas thought.

"Regardless of how it happens, you all have seen a big military secret." She explained. "Until I reach the authorities and they determine how the situation will be handled, you will be forced to stay with me at all times."

"You're kidding, right?" Tolle said. "This is crazy!"

"You will do as I say!" Murrue barked.

"But, we're citizens of Heliopolis!" Sai said. "We're neutral! We have nothing to do with the military!"

"Yeah!" Tolle agreed. "And why are the Earth Forces in Heliopolis anyway? That doesn't make any sense!"

"He's right!"

Two gunshots in the air caused Miriallia to scream. Murrue glared at them. "Be quiet! You kids know nothing! You kids think you have nothing to do with this because you're 'neutral'. Knowing that, you distance yourselves from what's really happening! Do you really believe what you're saying? The most important secret of the Earth Forces was kept here, and you saw it. That is what you people face right now.

"...Kinda harsh, don't you think?" Sai asked.

"It is probably harsh, but we're at war here!" Murrue yelled. "Between PLANTs and Earth! Between Coordinators and Naturals!"

Tsuki supressed a move. His body almost acted against his own because of his new Coordinator body.

Nicholas put his hand on Tsuki's shoulder. "Just let this talk pass. Let's not interfere for now."

She lowered her gun. "Outside of this shelter you live in..."

* * *

><p><em>Back outside in space...<em>

Mu's Moebius Zero and Silva's Dusk drifted in space as the two searched for the common enemy. The enemy's CGUE immediately turned from it's hiding spot, a huge tower-like space colony binder and shot Mu's Zero with it's machine gun.

"You bastard!" Mu yelled as he dodged the blasts. "Is it you, Rau Le Creuset?"

He launched his gunbarrel pods at the CGUE, with each bullet missing.

Thinking it would be a good idea to fight, Silva attempted to slash the CGUE with his saber, but it dodged and shot some blasts at the suit. It did little to faze it however.

"Hmph!" The Dusk continued to slash, but the CGUE's pilot's skills were amazing. He dodged each strike with ease.

The CGUE dodged the slash, but a gunbarrel pod appeared from behind the Dusk and made impact with a bullet. Rau grimaced. "You're getting in my way, Mu La Flaga! You may think the same of me as well!"

"Don't ignore me, bastard!" Silva yelled, firing it's CIWS.

The CGUE dodged his blows as well and activated it's thrusters, heading into the space colony.

"He's going into Heliopolis!" Mu shouted.

He then followed after Rau. Silva did the same, but he was still pissed. _'How could I not hit him? Was it my inexperience as a pilot? Was I too cocky? If I don't improve, how will I impress Cagalli?'_

Silva shook his head to calm himself. _'I've decided. I'll do the Earth Alliance's path and improve my skills. That way, Cagalli will definitely notice me.'_

And just like Silva's newfound resolve, the Dusk's metallic silver glow reflected the moonlight, creating a beautiful sight.

* * *

><p><em>Heliopolis...<em>

"This is 105X Strike. Please respond, Earth forces." Kira said, attempting to communicate with them through the radio of the Strike.

"110X Fearless. Earth forces, can you hear me?" Tsuki was doing the same thing.

"Does our mobile suits work the same way the Strike and the rest do?" Nicholas muttered to himself, also trying to get into contact with the Earth forces through Murrue's orders.

"Please respond!"

A truck drove into the park. It looked very similar to a garbage truck, with a huge storage item on the back. Kira took notice and hopped out of the Strike.

Tsuki blinked as he saw it. "That's a Striker pack, I think. I forgot which one though..."

Sai got out the truck and walked to Murrue. "This is the Number Five Trailer you asked for, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Now what do you want us to do next?"

"Get the Striker pack." She ordered weakly, clutching her bandaged arm. "Once you do that, try contacting the Earth forces again Kira."

"Alright."

Meanwhile, as they entered the Heliopolis space colony, Mu, Silva, and Rau were in a tight fight. The space wasn't exactly plentiful, so they were slightly cramped in their fighting area.

The CGUE whisked itself behind a wall and fired it's machine gun. Mu dodged the blasts and fired from the Zero's linear gun. He missed as well.

Silva rushed right at the CGUE and attempted to slash with his saber. "You're not getting away from me again!"

Rau dodged easily and moved right behind Silva. It fired it's machine gun on the Dusk's back! Though it did nothing to harm it, the force of the blasts caused Silva to slam into a wall.

"In a cramped area like this!" Mu grimaced. He fired more blasts and Rau dodged them all. The missed blasts hit the wall of the space colony, causing explosions.

"It's two against one!" Silva complained. "We should be able to defeat Rau! And change fate!"

"Change fate?"

The Dusk activated it's thrusters and tried to tackle the CGUE, but Rau avoided him, causing him to crash into a wall. "Gahhh!"

"Hmmm..." Rau smirked. "It looks like the Earth Alliance pilots still have a ways to go."

"Rau Le Creuset!" Mu shouted, launching his gunbarrel pods. Each blast continued to miss though. It was all a distraction so that he could fire his linear gun, but Rau continued to dodge so he couldn't get a good aim.

Suddenly, the CGUE disappeared from Mu's view. A wall had come in between them.

"I would appreciate it if you could just die, Mu!" Rau emphasized his rival's name.

When they finally got past the wall, Rau fired at the gunbarrel pod right above Mu's cockpit. He ejected the pod before it exploded on top of him.

Silva was also catching up to the two fighting. "Am I not good enough...?" He murmured to himself. "Or is Rau Le Creuset a genius pilot?"

The Dusk, attempting a different strategy, fired it's CIWS at the CGUE. He dodged, but it gave Mu better aim as he fired at Rau. The enemy barely took notice and got hit in the right leg!

"Yes!" Silva yelled.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Mu shouted.

He launched his two remaining pods at Rau and fired both of them. Rau dodged both and litterally grabbed the Dusk, chucking it at one of the pods!

"No way!" Silva screamed as he made impact with the pod, causing it to explode!

"Silva!" Mu shouted, then turned to Rau who destroyed the final pod with it's foot. "You bastard!"

The Dusk emerged, uninjured. Inside, Silva's pride was hurt bad. But he knew he had to put away his pride if he wanted to win. "I'm gonna destroy you, Rau Le Creuset!"

"Interesting..." Rau was as calm as ever. "Let's just see you try!"

Back at the park in Heliopolis, Kira in the Strike moved towards the trailer and kneeled down. The trailer opened up to reveal a few armaments, one obviously looking like a gun.

_'That's the launcher striker pack, I think.' _Tsuki thought to himself. _'Isn't it the pack that destroyed Heliopolis in the end?'_

"Which is the power pack?" Kira shouted to Murrue.

"The weapons and power pack are together in one unit!" Murrue responded. "Mount it all!"

At the ground, Sai and the rest of them were either working on the Strike or hanging out. "They're still evacuating people..." Miriallia said.

"I hope my family and Flay got out safely..." Sai said.

"I just want to go home." Kuzzey said, arms on the back of his head.

Suddenly, a huge explosion occured above them! Three units emerged from one of the support pillars holding up Heliopolis! First was the CGUE, then the Moebius Zero, and finally the Dusk Gundam.

"Rau Le Creuset!" Tsuki immediately leaned up. "We gotta fight him!"

The Steadfast's phase-shift armor was already being activated. "Never mind that Tsuki. Look at that silver suit."

Tsuki blinked. "Silver... ah! That's the seventh Gundam!"

Rau turned to the corner of the CGUE's screen. He saw the three mobile suits sitting there. "So one of those suits destroyed Miguel's GINN? And that means the other two were not in the intel we received?"

"Those units!" Mu shouted.

The CGUE began flying at full speed towards the three mobile suits, with the Zero and Dusk giving chase.

Murrue was running as fast as she could. "Hurry and mount the equipment!"

Mu fired his linear gun at Rau, but he still kept dodging. Rau did the same back, but the Zero dodged it all. The two were equally matched, and Silva's skills weren't enough to prove a difference.

Silva kept trying to slash the CGUE with his saber, but the enemy kept flying away. Probably irritated by now, Rau drew his own sword and slashed at the Dusk. Again, it did nothing to hurt him but the sword's force blew him back.

It gave Mu enough time to fire. He damaged one of the wings, forcing Rau to go down a little. He retaliated by grabbing the Dusk once again and throwing him at the Zero! Mu grimaced as he took impact, causing the two machines to slam into the ground!

"Now to destroy your suits!" Rau shouted with his sword still drawn.

Nicholas's sniper rifle was over his shoulder already and he spent time taking aim. However, Rau was too good of a pilot that he dodged the beam, instead hitting a support pillar!

"Tch!"

But it gave Kira enough time to mount the launcher pack on the Strike. He screamed as he activated the phase-shift armor, giving the Strike it's blue and white color scheme. Now it was the heavy assault mobile suit **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam**!

Tsuki was fired up. "Alright, let's do-"

His voice stopped as an enormous explosions occured above them again! A huge red and white ship emerged from that explosion.

"What?" Rau looked over.

Everyone was shocked at the appearance of this ship. Even Nicholas and Tsuki forgot about the entrance of the ship, because it was too early in the series to remember.

Nicholas covered his eyes as the bright flames glowed in them. "The more I look at it, the more it looks like a carbon copy of the White Base."

To Tsuki, it was a massive, angelic fortress of freedom. He had never seen a ship like this up close, because in his world, they still haven't created airships in real life.

All he could do was whisper the name of the ship. "Archangel..."

_'Let fate be changed...'_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the second chapter. I apologize if it followed to closely to the actual story. This is just to build up the events for them to go to space. Everyone is still alive at this point though. <strong>

**For the OCs, I introduced all seven of them. The four ZAFT pilots will have their characters developed soon, but all I wanted to do was introduce them. Now, ZAFT has eight Gundam pilots, and if you add Rau, you get nine pilots in total. It's a scary amount. The Earth Alliance now has three pilots, which I've slightly developed so far. Tsuki, which represents me, is excited for battle but still has his coward moments, Nicholas is a relaxed young man with not much interest in changing fate, and Silva is a Cagalli-crazed Char clone (in looks anyway).**

**Now, I'd like to do this thing where I show you the information of the new mobile suits. But I think I'll show one in each chapter, as something to look forward too. Each mobile suit was carefully crafted (kind of) and balanced to make sure they weren't any stronger than the original suits.**

**So, I'll start with Tsuki's. I'll use the format I've seen in other fics.**

**Fearless Gundam  
><strong>A prototype suit not seen before, even to the supposed manufacturers of the suit. The Fearless is a mobile suit that excels in all ranges. It is armed with a beam saber for close range, a rifle for long range, a bazooka for heavy duty firepower, and a special sort of hammer that works for any range. While it is proficient in all areas, it does not have a strength in any range, thus making a balanced suit. This suit is chosen by 'Tsuki Seiei' for use during ZAFT's attack in Heliopolis.

**Model Number: **GAT-X110  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
><strong>Height: <strong>17.71 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>62.2 metric tons  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Ultracompact Energy Battery  
><strong>Equipment: <strong>Phase-Shift Armor  
><strong>Appearance: <strong>Looks just like the Strike, but with Exia's chest armor.  
><strong>Colors: <strong>The same as the Strike, with Exia's armor. Bue chest and shoulders with a red cup and shoes.  
><strong>Armaments: <strong>Head-mounted 'Igelstellung' 75mm multi-barrel anti-air CIWS; shoulder-mounted 'Vajra' Beam Sabers, can be combined to form Beam Javelin; a waist-mounted high-energy Beam Rifle; a hip-mounted 'Mjolnir' Hammer; a Shield  
><strong>Optional Armaments: <strong>Hyper Bazooka  
><strong>User: <strong>Tsuki Seiei  
><strong>Based On: <strong>RX-78-2 Gundam

**Description: **When I first thought of the Fearless, it was before I read the Dauntless fanfic. At first I wanted it to be a mini-version of the Freedom, but I thought that it would be too powered. I didn't want it to be too strong, I wanted balance. As I read Dauntless and since Exia's my favorite Gundam, then I thought of using seven swords. But then I thought it would copy Dauntless too much. By that time I was already watching the original Mobile Suit Gundam, and I liked the idea of the RX-78-2 Gundam. That's why the weapons of this suit are pretty much exactly the same. If I wanted balance, all I had to do was look to the beginning. But I kept the look of the Strike having Exia's armor, and that will be a key role in changing fate.

**Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Now I ask that you leave a review!**


	3. Collapsing Land

**Next chapter here. Again, I apologize if this fanfic's a copy of the real anime plus added scenes. The story is slowly starting to build up right now. But I hope you do enjoy reading this.**

**To JC: I didn't say you couldn't voice your opinion. I'm just saying you don't have to use three different aliases to do that.**

**CH. 3: Collapsing Land**

"Now to destroy your units!" Rau roared as his CGUE sped right at the three mobile suits!

Nicholas's missed shot gave Kira enough time to mount his launcher pack. He quickly searched the weapons screen, to find the 'Agni' Hyper Impulse Cannon' (thank God it was spelled right).

"A beam weapon?" Kira was a little surprised at the power of this weapon compared to the others. He wasted no time though, and activated his phase-shift armor!

"Alright, let's do-" Tsuki began.

He was cut off as a huge explosion occured above them! A red and white ship emerged from the enormous flames!

"Is that the new warship?" Rau was shocked. "They couldn't destroy it?"

Silva, Tsuki, and Nicholas were surprised as well. They forgot all about when the Archangel took flight, as it was too early in the series. Now that they saw it, they were slightly relieved.

"A warship in the colony?" Mu's eyes widened.

"It's the Archangel!" Murrue announced.

_Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Clouded Horizon_

As shocked as Rau was, he was skilled enough to realize that he shouldn't hesitate in battle. The CGUE flew back up, removing it's other wing in the process to balance itself from the damages it sustained, and shot at the Archangel!

"Oh no you don't!" Nicholas fired another beam, which missed again!

"Don't damage the colony!" Murrue yelled at the new pilot.

"Yes yes..." He muttered.

The Fearless took flight and threw it's hammer at Rau. He dodged with ease, but Tsuki changed the path of the hammer. It rammed into the CGUE's head, knocking it off! Rau grimaced, taking for higher ground.

The CGUE fired blasts from it's assault rifle, expecting it to damage the Fearless's phase-shift armor because of it's special APSV bullets. It struck it's chest, but did nothing to damage it.

"Tch..." Rau snapped. "Not even these bullets can hurt them?"

Thinking it was heavily damaged, Silva took action, ramming the CGUE from behind. Rau was slightly surprised, but he made up for it by flying up more and shooting it from the back. However, Silva learned his lessons from the other battle and dodged the blasts, giving a roundhouse kick to the suit!

"Aghhh!" Rau yelled.

The Archangel took action as well. It's sides opened up to reveal missiles, and it fired them at the CGUE. Rau flew up, shooting and dodging the missiles. His damaged suit couldn't take much more though.

The missiles that missed hit the support pillar of the space colony, causing huge explosions!

Everyone gasped. Tsuki was more worried than everyone. _'Crap! This is where the space colony is destroyed right? We have to stop the Archangel!'_

His mind focused on the airship, forgetting that the Strike was getting up and aiming it's beam cannon at the CGUE, who was dodging missiles from the Archangel and blasts from the Zero. Nicholas's aiming eye drifted away to see Kira doing this, and he screamed, "WAIT!"

"Don't do it!" Murrue screamed as well.

Too late. Kira pulled the trigger, firing an enormous beam right at the enemy! Rau barely dodged, his machine gun being destroyed in the process! The blast created a huge hole right in the sky, that being a giant hole in the space colony!

Rau took that chance to escape. "I can't believe they would give that much firepower to a mobile suit..."

Kira was the most shocked of them all. "No way..."

* * *

><p><em>In the Vesalius...<em>

Rouma typed away on his new Truth Gundam. He researched all it's specifications and rewrote it's Operating System as well. He was very impressed with it's weapons though, it's most destructive being it's positron rifle.

He stretched his arms and stared in front of him at the equally focused Athrun, who was also rewriting it's OS. All the other pilots were making their introductions with the original characters.

He leaned back. _'I wonder what'll happen to us from now on...'_

A surprised gasp caused Rouma to lean forward. Athrun's eyes widened and apologized to the workers in front of him. "Sorry! I worked on yours by mistake!"

"That's all right!" He responded. "We're done with the external check and recharging. How about you?"

"I'm done also!" Athrun said. "How'd they manage with this OS though?"

Athrun blinked as he saw Rouma stare at him, who quickly turned away. _'I can't believe the commander let these random folk join our ship. What are their intentions? And what is the commander's intentions?'_

An alarm broke both their thoughts. "_COMMANDER LE CREUSET HAS RETURN. THE CGUE HAS SUSTAINED HEAVY DAMAGE TO IT'S ARMS, WINGS, AND HEAD. FIREFIGHTERS AND MEDICS TO DECK B_."

The CGUE zoomed right into the ship, but it's damages caused it to slam into the ropes meant to lessen the impact. It slammed into the bridge where the firefighters and medics were supposed to work.

"Commander Le Creuset's suit looks terrible!" The worker gasped.

_'Could it have been those mobile suits?' _Athrun wondered.

* * *

><p>Back at Heliopolis, the three mobile suits and the mobile armor landed safely on the Archangel. The Strike carried his four friends, because they still didn't trust Tsuki and Nicholas. Murrue was carried by the Steadfast.<p>

Tsuki opened up his cockpit and saw a crew of people running towards them. The one in the center with black hair he knew to be Natarle Badgiruel, a very important figure in the series.

"Lieutenant Murrue!" She called.

Murrue turned. "Ensign Badgiruel."

She saluted her superior. "I am happy to see you safe."

Murrue saluted back. "You as well. I'm relieved to see you've saved the Archangel. You saved us."

"What, and we didn't?" Tsuki muttered.

Natarle noticed Tsuki's voice and looked at the Fearless. "About these mobile suits..."

"Yes..." Murrue sighed. "I wasn't aware of them either. And worse, ZAFT has taken four of them as well."

"ZAFT?" Natarle was shocked.

Tsuki hopped out of the cockpit. Nicholas opened up his, and Kira got down as well. Natarle just couldn't keep her composure at this. "They're just kids!"

"Those kids piloted those things...?" The blue-haired engineer wondered.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?" Natarle asked.

"Wow, another kid?"

Tsuki turned to see two blond, young men walking towards the group. _'That one in the purple suit must be Mu La Flaga. That means the other must be the silver suit pilot!'_

"This is getting more and more crazy, huh?" The pilot said. "I'm Mu La Flaga, of the Seventh Orbital Fleet."

He bumped Silva's shoulder. Silva froze. He told Mu that he was an Ensign, but he couldn't say which one because he didn't know. Tsuki and Nicholas smirked at him, knowing what he was going through. "I'm Ensign Silva Wolfe... of the Sixth Orbital Fleet...?"

"Eh...?" Murrue frowned at him. "They'd allow a kid like him to join? And where is his uniform?"

"His skills are not bad, though." Mu patted him on the head. "He was able to take on that CGUE sort of. And, there is that special something about him..."

"Special something?"

The two women made their introductions.

"Anyways, the two of us want permission to board this ship." Mu said. "Where's the man in charge here?"

Natarle looked down. "The captain and most officers have been killed during the explosion. Therefore, I believe Lieutenant Ramius should take the role of captain until further notice."

"Huh?"

"About a dozen of us were saved, most non-commissioned." Natarle explained. "I was in the shaft, so I escaped the destruction."

"No way..."

"Well, isn't this a disaster?" Mu scratched his head. "Anyways, please give me permission, Lieutenant Ramius. My ship was destroyed as well."

"Uh... yes, I give you permission."

"...Please give me permission as well!" Silva exclaimed.

"Ah... yes, you too."

"So, who are those guys over there?" Mu turned to Kira and his friends, as well as Tsuki and Nicholas.

"They're civilians of Heliopolis." She replied. "I don't know why, but that young man over there was in the factory when we were attacked. I let him in the G-Weapon. I don't know how those other two aquired those suits."

_'Those guys are the people chosen to change fate...' _Silva stared at them. _'They look like my age!'_

"Wow." Nicholas had a small smile on his face. "Tsuki, doesn't his looks remind you of someone?"

"Yeah..." Tsuki agreed. _'He looks just like Char Aznable. And I don't know if you realize it either Nicholas, but you look like Lockon Stratos... and even act like him!'_

"His name is Kira Yamato." Murrue said. "And those other two are Tsuki Seiei and Nicholas Patterson."

"Wow."

"Um... those three were able to destroy a GINN."

The whole crew went into a spheal, surprised at the three's abilities. Tsuki was slightly emberrassed and Nicholas scratched his head.

"They defeated GINNs?" Natarle was very surprised. "Those kids?"

"I came as an escort for the people trained to pilot the Gundams." Mu explained. "Where are they?"

"They were bombed as well..."

Mu sighed. Then he walked over to Kira. His focus was on Nicholas and Tsuki as well. Miriallia and Sai stepped forward a little to protect Kira.

"What?" Kira glared.

"You guys are Coordinators, am I right?"

The crew gasped. Tsuki suppressed a small smile. Nicholas just sighed, arms on the back of his head.

"Yes."

The guards immediately aimed their guns at the trio. Tsuki gasped and hid behind his mobile suit's foot. Even Nicholas stood up straight. "Hey hey. Watch where you aim those things."

* * *

><p>In the Vesalius, Athrun, Rouma, Miguel, and a few others were at the command room surrounding a map table. They were watching the videos the mobile suits were able to obtain from fighting the enemy.<p>

"This is very useful, Miguel." Rau said as they watched the Strike dodge the GINN's blasts and stab it with both knives. "I would be a laughingstock right now, if they didn't know how powerful these mobile suits are."

_'I knew the Gundams were powerful, but this is just crazy...' _Rouma thought to himself.

"Giving the situation with OS however, I am appalled at how well these unit moved." Rau continued. "And worse yet, there are three more units not explained in our intel!"

Athrun suppressed a word. Rouma's eyebrow rose. _'If only he knew a Coordinator piloted the Strike.'_

"That is why we cannot leave those units in their hands, at all costs!" Rau exclaimed. "And if we cannot capture them, then we must destroy it along with the ship. Don't you dare underestimate them. I fought one firsthand and I know just how durable their armor are."

"Yes sir!" They saluted.

"Miguel! Matthew!" The Captain said. "Prepare to sortie at once!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hmmm...?" Rouma was a little confused at them sending only two men to capture the three mobile suits. "Don't you think that's a little... insane, for lack of a better word?"

"Do you have a better suggestion, Rouma?" Rau asked.

He frowned. "We have eight Earth Alliance mobile suits with us, so couldn't we sortie as well?"

"Those suits don't belong to you." Rau flatly said. "Until we return to ZAFT HQ, you will not pilot those suits. We only sent you to capture them. And I have no idea where you came from."

"Eh?" Even Athrun was shocked. "But Commander!"

"Just let them, Athrun." Captain Ades said. "Miguel has a grudge that he wants to end anyway."

_'What is that Commander thinking?' _Rouma glared at the vacantly staring Rau. _Two GINNs against three Gundams is like two puppies against three elephants!'_

* * *

><p>In the Archangel, the four soldiers aimed their guns the the three Coordinators. Tolle got in their way. "What do you think you're doing? Kira's a Coordinator, but he's not an enemy! Didn't you see how he saved us all from the enemy?"<p>

Murrue sighed and said, "Please lower your rifles."

The soldiers hesitantly complied.

"Please explain, Lieutenant Ramius!" Natarle exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Murrue asked, a small smile on her face. "Heliopolis belongs to a neutral state. So, it shouldn't be odd that some Coordinators would come here to avoid the war. Isn't that right, Kira?"

Kira nodded. "And I'm a first-generation Coordinator."

"First generation?"

"Meaning your parents are Naturals." Mu explained. He scratched the back of his neck. "Anyways, I'm sorry for causing a ruckus. I was just a little curious."

Mu patted Silva's head and whispered, "You don't have to lie to me, either. You're a Coordinator too, right?"

"Uh..." Although Silva was interested in Mu's character, he really wanted to meet Cagalli. He didn't really notice Mu's question, but said, "Yes" anyway.

Mu was about to leave, when Murrue stopped him and made him look at the Fearless. He sighed. "Before I came here, I observed some simulations of the would-be Gundam pilots. None of them were able to move it two steps."

He walked away. "I couldn't pilot a thing like this."

"Where are you going, Lieutenant?" Natarle asked.

"Huh?" Mu said. "Le Creuset of ZAFT is outside in his battleship. And I know he won't stop until he has destroyed us. If I were you, I'd be preparing for battle."

Silva looked at the other two Gundam pilots before turning around to follow Mu.

"Ensign Wolfe, please wait." Murrue stopped him.

Silva froze. He forgot that he called himself an Ensign to them. He slowly turned around. "What?"

"You and Lieutenant La Flaga were fighting that CGUE, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were in that silver suit?"

"...Yes." Silva knew where this was leading.

"Do you know where those mobile suits came from?" She asked. "I've never seen them before. And how did you come across them?"

"Ah... about that..." Silva quickly searched his brain for an answer. "It was just dumb luck that I came across this suit. I found it in the back of the factory district."

"Were there more?"

"Yes." He wasn't as hesistant anymore. "Those two right there. And then there were four that left for ZAFT's side."

"Four?" Murrue gasped. "That means they have eight!"

"Uh... yeah." Silva nodded.

"Lieutenant Ramius?" Natarle frowned.

"This could be bad..." She muttered. "We only have four units to fight back, and one is a mobile armor..."

* * *

><p>In the Vesalius, they were equipping the GINNs for heavy combat. A container opened, revealing orange missiles that they were loading onto the units.<p>

Six pilots rested in the viewing deck. One had white hair, with a cocky look on his face. Another had brown skin and unmatching blond hair. Another had green hair, with the appearance of a woman. The other three were Ryo Erde, Matt Henderson, and Reed Maxwell.

"So, they're equipping them with D-Equipment, huh?" Dearka smiled. "Does Le Creuset plan on capturing a fortress or something?"

"Hmph." Ryo scowled. "You don't know the power of a Gundam, despite you having piloted one."

"Shut up!" Yzak snapped. "You four just showed up on our ship unexpectedly with the mobile suits, so you have no right to talk."

"That's not very nice, Yzak..." Nicol muttered. "Anyways, they could destroy Heliopolis with those weapons, huh?"

"How frightening..." Reed said.

"Yeah, but it's cool, huh?" Matt hopped up and down. "We can pilot those things and destroy them!"

"Huh? We're not piloting anything until Commander says so." Yzak said taking a sip from his drink. "Heliopolis deserves everything that'll happen to them. Calling themselves a neutral state..." He muttered the last few words.

"I agree." Ryo nodded. "We must abide by the laws if we want no trouble."

"Ahh... you're such a party pooper." Matt whined.

* * *

><p>Back at the Archangel, the rest of the trailers were being brought in. They were packing supplies for the escape, as well as the weapons that they weren't able to retrieve before. The Strike, Zero, Fearless, and Steadfast weapons were also being reloaded.<p>

Inside the ship in the sleeping quaters, Kira slept peacefully on the top bunk. Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey, and Miriallia sat at the bottom bunks, while Tsuki and Nicholas sat across from them.

"I'm surprised he can sleep that well..." Kuzzey said.

"Of course." Miriallia said. "Kira has been through a lot. It must have been hard for him."

"I suppose..."

"What do you mean, Kuzzey?" Sai asked.

"Nothing. Just that, we can only say it was hard for Kira, and that's it." He said. "He rewrote that OS thing by himself, right? I can't imagine Kira having previous knowledge of that thing either."

"Coordinators are genetically-altered human beings who can do amazing things. To Kira, we can only say it was 'tough' for him and that's it." He continued. "Everyone at ZAFT is a Coordinator right? How can us Naturals possibly fight people like that?"

"Hey hey..." Nicholas stood up. Tsuki looked at him as if he were insane for interrupting them. "Are you forgetting that you have us on board? Kira too."

"Kira would never fight against anyone." Tolle fought back. "He's too nice."

"You'd be surprised just how war can change people." Nicholas muttered. "In any case, you have me and Tsuki to protect you guys, so don't worry about getting injured or anything. And we got Mu and Silva as well..."

_'That silver mobile suit pilot...' _Tsuki thought.

"I suppose..." Sai muttered.

"Were you talking about me?"

Silva walked into the room. To Tsuki, he looked almost like Char Aznable. He could say the same thing to Nicholas for looking like Lockon Stratos though. But Silva's yellow teeth and his rough features scratched that.

"Uh... yeah." Nicholas said, a little intimidated by Silva's looks.

"I just came here to introduce myself." He said. "I'm Silva Wolfe, and I pilot the Dusk Gundam."

"Dusk?" Tsuki asked.

He nodded. "You two are the other Gundam pilots, as well as Kira right?"

"Yeah."

He turned. "I need to talk to you two privately. Shall we?"

The two looked at each other before nodding. As Tsuki walked out, he accidentally tripped over Miriallia's shoes. She gave out a small gasp. Tsuki was able to lighten the fall with his hands though.

"S-Sorry..." She helped him up.

"That's okay." Tsuki turned away.

"Hmm?" Nicholas noticed a small blush crept on Tsuki's face.

As the three walked out, Nicholas nudged Tsuki's shoulder and whispered, "Oi. Do you have a thing for Miriallia?"

"Wha- No!" Tsuki exclaimed. "She's a plain-looking girl after all! I'm more interested in people like Flay or Lacus!"

"Hahhh?" He winked at Tsuki. "Well, if we don't change Tolle's fate, you might have a chance with Mir. And if you kill off Sai, you have a more decent chance with Flay! Or if Kira-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Thinking about girls?" Silva had a small smile on his face.

"Don't you?" Nicholas asked.

"Yup." Silva held up a photo of Cagalli. "She's gonna be mine, no matter what."

"Ooohh..."

"You guys sound like girls." Tsuki muttered.

_Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Clouded Horizon_

In the command room, Murrue sighed as she put the phone down on her chair. "They said the colony is almost a hundred percent evacuated, but because of what happened last night, alert level is nine."

"So all the shelters are locked then." Mu said. "So, what do we do about those kids? Since none of the shelters are open, we can't exactly send them out there."

"But Lieutenant Ramius detained those kids because they witnessed the mobile suits." Natarle said. "We can't exactly let them go."

"Does that mean they will join us?" Mu asked. "Once we leave, we'll be thrown into a heavy fight."

Murrue paused for a few seconds before replying. "We'll need to rely on the Strike. The Steadfast's pilot is twenty years of age, so he's technically not a child, and the Dusk's pilot is an Ensign..."

"Wait." Natarle gasped. "You will let that kid who piloted the Strike fight again? And the Fearless Gundam's pilot is a child as well!"

"But we can't exactly escape without them."

Natarle sighed.

"Will the kids pilot them again?" Mu asked.

"I'm pretty sure the Fearless's pilot, Tsuki Seiei, won't hesitate." Murrue said. "As for the Strike..."

"What about you, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle asked.

"Are you serious?" Mu was incredulous. "There's no way I could pilot that thing! The Operating System that kid rewrote makes it impossible for me, a Natural, to pilot."

"Then force him to change it back!" Natarle said. "We can't have civilians, especially teenage Coordinators, piloting important military secrets such as those!"

"Then should we go out and be destroyed?" Mu asked.

Natarle said no more.

* * *

><p>"So none of us know how we ended up here in the first place?" Tsuki asked.<p>

Silva and Nicholas nodded. Silva stood up. "I think I fell asleep before waking up here. But my memory is a blur. I don't really remember what happened."

"And what is all this stuff about changing fate about, anyway?" Nicholas wondered. "What is the person who put us in here's true intentions? And did he make these Gundams to suit our needs, or are they what kind of Gundam we wanted?"

"What do you mean?" Tsuki said.

"Well, I'm actually training to be a U.S. Sniper." Nicholas explained. "So being able to use this Gundam means I can gain a more steady aim in battle, because mobile suit warfare is all action and no stops."

"What about me then?" Silva asked. "What does a silver Gundam called 'Dusk' have to do with me?"

"Or me?" Tsuki was the most confused. "What does a hammer have to do with me too?"

Nicholas closed his eyes for a bit. "For you Silva, you really resemble Char Aznable. More specifically, you resemble Quattro Bajeena. And he used the Hyaku Shiki, a gold version of your mobile suit. As for you, Tsuki... I have no idea."

Tsuki sighed.

"I'm actually more concerned about how we'll get home." Nicholas muttered. "I have a little brother to take care of, since both my parents are dead."

"Oh! I've got a little sister too!" Tsuki exclaimed.

Silva nodded. "I have a sister as well."

"Then it looks like we miss home a lot." Nicholas had a sad smile on his face. "Well, playing around in Gundams or trying to save the world, I just want to go home."

"I suppose all our fun would come to an end anyways." Silva said. "Still, I just want Cagalli."

"You sound like a stalker."

* * *

><p>Back at the Vesalius, Miguel and Matthew's GINNs launched out of the ship armed with newer, stronger weapons.<p>

As the hatch was about to close, two captured units began moving. The Aegis went first, launching out, with the cord attached to it snapping. The Truth followed suit.

"_Oi! Whay are you following me_?" Athrun communicated to Rouma.

"_Because I have my own personal goals to achieve_." He responded. "_Just like you_."

Athrun grunted, then switched off the communications. It was as if he could read his mind. How did he know he had a personal goal to accomplish? They haven't even met until several hours ago.

"Hey! What is Athrun Zala and Rouma Loewen thinking?" Captain Ades exclaimed. "Order them back, now!"

"Let them go." Rau said. "I already thought they'd do something like this anyway."

"Huh?"

"We're done extracting data from them." Rau explained. "This should be interesting. Pitting Earth Alliance mobile suits against each other."

* * *

><p>In the Archangel's command room, one of the worker's screen went into a friz. "There's electrical interference throughout the colony! Neutron Jammer levels rising!"<p>

"What?"

"Looks like they didn't want to wait till we got out of here!" Mu angrily exclaimed, standing up. "That bastard."

"Do they mean to do harm to the colony as well?" Natarle asked.

"It gives them an advantage, after all." Mu sighed. "We can't hit them, but they can hit us all they want."

"I won't do it." Kira said. He was responding to Murrue, who asked him to pilot the Strike for combat. His friends were at his side. "Please don't involve us anymore in this war!"

"Kira, please."

"It's true that there is a war outside of our world, but we disagree and hate war!" Kira exclaimed. "That's why we live in this neutral colony!"

"We'll fight."

Kira turned to see Tsuki, Nicholas, and Silva walking towards them. Nicholas spoke for the three of them. "If we want to get out of here safely, we need to fight right. Then it's only natural for us Coordinators to pilot the mobile suits."

"What?" Tolle was puzzled. "Didn't you two come to the space colony to get out of this war?"

"It doesn't matter anyway." Tsuki said, although he was still hesistant. "This colony has been destroyed and we'll die if we don't fight."

"He's right." Silva nodded. "Kira, we'll need you help to get out safely." He took advantage of faking being in the OMNI Enforcer. "I, Ensign Silva Wolfe, will fight in order to protect this ship."

"Thank you, Ensign." Murrue said.

"But, still-"

"_Lieutenant Ramius_!" The intercom activated. _"Please head to the bridge at once!"_

Murrue pressed a button on one of the wall screens. "What's wrong?"

"_Mobile suits are heading our way_!" Mu responded. "_Please come and take command, Captain_!"

"I'm the captain?"

"Showtime..." Nicholas muttered, starting to walk.

"Should we go right now?" Tsuki asked. He looked at Kira, who refused to look up. He looked in a great deal of pain. "Kira..."

"What?" The Coordinator glared angrily at Tsuki. He gasped and looked away.

_'Wow. The first time we have any interaction, and he hates me. That's wonderful.'_

"I understand. Please prepare the Archangel for lift off." Murrue commanded. "All hands to level one battle stations! What about your mobile armor?"

"_It's not ready yet_!" Mu said. "_Please send Ensign Wolfe to his mobile suit instead, and ask the other three if they are will to pilot the Gundams_!"

"Alright then. Lieutenant La Flaga, you'll be in charge of the CIC." She said, then she turned to the group. "Just like you heard, we'll be going into a battle. All the shelters are locked down, so we can't let you off this ship. But if we can successfully escape..."

Tolle and Miriallia held hands, as if to protect themselves. While Tsuki didn't feel very jealous, his heart got this small pang. Even Nicholas saw him cringe a little.

"You aren't being fair!" Kira snapped. "Are you saying that we have to fight because we can pilot those mobile suits?"

"You don't have to do anything Kira." Nicholas glared at the Coordinator. "Since we're here, we can protect this ship without you."

"Nicholas..." Tsuki couldn't believe what he just said.

Silva stayed silent. It made sense, of course. But that would throw off what originally happened in the story. If Kira doesn't go into battle now, he won't be able to confirm the red suit is Athrun.

But suddenly Kira changed his mind. "Okay. I'll fight. But only to protect my friends."

"Hmmm?" Nicholas patted him on the head. "That's a good boy."

"Don't call me 'boy.' Kira's eyes still narrowed at Nicholas and Tsuki.

* * *

><p>The Archangel was finally lifting off. "Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis." Murrue said. "Make sure not to damage the colony as we fight."<p>

"That's impossible..." One of the hands mutttered.

Natarle glared at that man.

Back at the launching area, the four mobile suits prepped itself for combat. The Strike was the first to go, being equipped with a light blue shoulder shield and a sword. It was now the **GAT-X105+AGM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam**!

"A sword?" Kira muttered. "That means what happened with the cannon won't happen again."

The Sword Strike launched first, the Fearless following, then the Dusk, and finally the Steadfast.

In the command room, the alarm began going out. "We've detected heat sources! They're GINNs!"

"What in the world are they thinking?" Mu gasped as he saw the missiles equipped on them. "They're equipped with bombing equipment used to take out bases! And they going to use them in the colony?"

An explosion confimed Mu's question. In flew two GINNs, armed with heavy duty missiles. Another explosion occured the wall opposite of them, with two other GINNs entering. Two more units followed, a red and violet one.

"Two more units entering!" Jackie Tonomura announced. "One is the GAT-X303 Aegis and the other... the GAT-X113 Truth!"

"That's what it's called?" Natarle asked.

"They're sending in two Gundams already?" Murrue was shocked.

"We've got to destroy them!" Mu shouted to Natarle. "Hurry and attack!"

"Uh... right." She was very hesistant, this being her first battle in the Archangel. "Prepare to fire Corintoss! Direct the laser designator at the GINNs!"

"Projectile weapons don't work on phase-shift armor!" Murrue said.

The Archangel revealed two dual beam cannons on the top of their legs, known as the Gottfrieds. It fired at the GINNs, but they all dodged.

Miguel ordered two GINNs to fight off the airship. "Athrun and... Rouma was it? You guys came without permission right? Make use of that spirit!"

"Yeah..."

"Yes."

Although Rouma's hands were shaking at the controls because of nervousness, he was excited to fight an actual battle as well. His outside maturity clouded his inside love for battles, although he wasn't crazy.

"The purpose of this fight is to test out the strength of the new Gundam pilots..." Rouma muttered to himself. "No one important will die in this battle. Everyone of importance will live to fulfill my plan to change fate."

"Hey! We can see what's going on through this monitor!" Tolle said to the others within the ship. Sai, Kuzzey, and Miriallia ran to the big screen, where other civilians watched as well.

The Sword Strike drew it's 'Schwert Gewehr' Anti-Ship Sword and attempted to slash one one of the GINNs. It missed, but the Fearless tackled the GINN down some. In retaliation, it fired it's new gun at Tsuki's suit.

"Hah! That won't affect me!" Tsuki blocked the blast with his shield, but gasped as it disintegrated. "What kind of weapon is that? I don't remember that in the series!"

"That weapon could destroy the colony!" Nicholas exclaimed. The Steadfast stood at the top of the Archangel, firing shots at the dodging GINNs.

"Khh..." Kira grunted, then barely dodged another blast from Miguel's GINN. The missed blast hit a building and caused an explosion!

"I've gotta do something!" Tsuki said to himself, bringing the weapons out again. "I'll attack with the beam rifle!"

The Fearless took out the beam rifle from the back of it's waist and fired! The GINN dodged, causing the missed beam to hit one of Heliopolis's support pillars!

"_Don't fire at the colony_!" Murrue exclaimed.

"I can't help it!"

"Take this, bastard!" Silva roared at the enemy GINN attacking the Archangel. His beam sabers wielded in a reverse grip, he slashed the GINN, but only hit it's legs. It retaliated by firing every missile it had!

"No!" Mu took control of the Archangel's weapons. He fired the 'Igelstellung' CIWS and the Corintoss and Wombat anti-air missiles, which hit some of the targets. It missed two huge missiles however, and it struck the colony hard!

"Dammit!" Silva sliced the GINN in half, destroying it!

The other GINN pilot hesitated when he saw his comrade destroyed. That gave Nicholas enough time to aim and fire with his sniper rifle, destroying that GINN before he could fire his missiles.

Kira dodged another blast from Miguel, who's rifle was destroyed by Tsuki's rifle! He cursed them and drew it's metal sword. Miguel's heavy blade clashed with Kira's anti-ship sword, with the Sword Strike's blade proving victorious! With a battle cry, Kira sliced through the screaming Miguel's unit, destroying him!

"He did it!" Tsuki let out a yell.

Kira, meanwhile, was gasping for air. _'I... I destroyed him... I killed someone...'_

"Kira?" Silva tried to communicate.

"MIGUEL!" A voice was heard, screaming for his fallen companion.

The two units who were hesistant to enter the battle rushed at the Sword Strike and the Fearless. The red one at the Strike, the violet at Tsuki.

"That mobile suit... Athrun?" Kira wondered.

"_Let's just see how good you are_." A voice communicated to Tsuki.

"_That voice... are you_..?"

"_I am Rouma Loewen. The pilot of the Truth_."

Tsuki responded. "_Tsuki Seiei, with the Fearless_."

"Hoh... really?" Rouma grinned an evil smile. "Well, let's see if you can live up to it's name!"

The Truth Gundam aimed it's positron rifle right at the Fearless. Tsuki barely reacted to the enormous beam it unleased, damaging the support pillar to the colony instead!

"Crap!" Rouma winced. "I missed!"

"Wha- WHAT WAS THAT?" Tsuki was horrified a mobile suit could use such a powerful weapon. Not to mention, he had a weapon like that early in the series!

"Oh no!" Murrue cried. "He damaged Heliopolis's pillar!"

"But we have to keep on fighting!" Natarle yelled. Then she turned on the communications. _"Strike! Stop standing around! The enemy is right in front of you!"_

Athrun wasn't moving at all. Although he didn't like killing off main characters, Nicholas's aimed his sniper rifle at Athrun. Before he could, the Archangel rumbled, swaying back and forth because of the damage to the colony.

The damage was very bad now. Debris was flying all over the place. It became hard for Rouma to aim his rifle at the dodging Fearless. "Come on! Come on! Stop being so scared! Aren't you _Fearless?_" He taunted.

"Bastard!" Tsuki roared, his fear disappearing. He withdrew his rifle and drew his shoulder-mounted saber instead.

"That's more like it!" Rouma followed suit.

The two clashed sabers, but Rouma was the better pilot. He broke away and tried to slash Tsuki's legs. He dodged as well by moving back and fired his CIWS. It stopped the Truth from moving for awhile, allowing Tsuki to draw another saber.

"Two sabers against one. Tch." Rouma forgot to equip his shield when launching, because it hid his other saber. "Oh well!"

Rouma was much more aggressive than Tsuki. He kept on striking and striking, forcing the Fearless on the defensive. He tried blocking with one saber and slashing with the next, but Rouma ducked and sliced off one of it's feet.

"Aghhh!" Tsuki screamed.

"Tsuki!" Nicholas fired at the Truth Gundam, hitting it's beam saber!

"Tch!" Rouma flew back fast to his positron rifle thanks to his wing thrusters and fired at the Steadfast, who was standing on the Archangel!

"I won't let you!" Mu roared, firing the Archangel's own positron blaster. The two beams clashed, causing a huge explosion in the colony!

"Ahhh!" The entire crew of the Archangel screamed.

Kira and Athrun screamed as well. They quickly flew to another area and flew opposite of each other.

"_Kira! Is that you_?" Athrun attempted to communicate.

"_Athrun_?" Kira gasped, his worse fears being answered.

"_So it is you, Kira_..."

"_Why are you in that mobile suit, Athrun_?" Kira demanded. "_And why are you here_?"

"_I want to know the same thing_!" Athrun yelled.

He was unable to get an answer, as the Dusk Gundam slammed into Athrun! "Take this!" Silva yelled as he slashed Athrun! He quickly blocked with his shield and fired his beam rifle, hitting, but having no effect thanks to Dusk's anti-beam coating!

"Athrun!" Kira shouted.

Rouma was getting pissed as well. Without his beam saber, his only effective weapon was his rifle, and it only had one shot left. The rest of his weapons were shell-firing guns, which barely affected phase-shift armor. He knew it contradicted what he thought of his Gundam before.

"Looks like I have no choice!" Rouma forgot about his decision to spare their lives, firing the final shot from his rifle. He only forgot to aim his rifle at someone, instead hitting the support pillar!

"AHHHH!" The Archangel was being swept away by the enormous wind picking up within the colony.

The destroyed pillar's remnants were flying away, hitting the walls of the colony! They pierced right through, creating large holes leading out to space!

Outside, the Vesalius's captain watched in shock as the colony began to collapse. Hundreds of pods were being sent out, them being the hundreds of evacuees.

"NOOO!" Kira and Silva both screamed as their mobile suits flew out!

"Kira!" Athrun yelled.

"Damn!" Rouma cursed, flying out of the colony as well.

"Aghhhhhh!" Tsuki was thrown out by the immense wind!

Only Nicholas was able to stand his ground on the Archangel, but barely. "Well, at least our world's tornadoes aren't this bad." He made the small joke to himself.

Heliopolis's ground split, with the winds getting worse and worse. It's walls were collapsing and it's buildings were flying all over the place. It became a total wreck. And thus, the space colony came to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>The colony of Heliopolis has been destroyed now, so the journey has truly begun. I plan to change a few things in the beginning, but nothing heavy. <strong>

**Reading the fight at the end of the chapter, you see all four of the Earth Alliance pilots are very inexperienced. Even Rouma has a tough time fighting. As the series progresses, they will get better obviously. That's the reason why the four Gundams had a difficult time in fighting the GINNs. **

**Now, I'll introduce Nicholas's unit: the Steadfast. If you've watched Gundam 00, it's pretty obvious where I got it's inspiration.**

**Steadfast Gundam  
><strong>A prototype mobile suit not seen before, even to the supposed manufacturers (Morgenroete). The Steadfast is a mobile suit that excels in long-ranged combat. Armed with a powerful beam sniper rifle that requires careful, precise aim, it was meant for skilled pilots. It isn't armed with normal close-ranged weaponry, as it was designed to never enter actual combat. The user, Nicholas Patterson, attempts to remain true to that goal, firing from the Archangel as a defensive weapon instead of being on the offensive.

**Model Number: **GAT-X114**  
>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype Sniper Mobile Suit**  
>Height: <strong>17.92 meters**  
>Weight: <strong>63.2 metric tons**  
>Power Plant: <strong>Ultracompact Energy Battery**  
>Equipment: <strong>Phase-Shift Armor, Sniper Mode**  
>Appearance: <strong>Looks just like the Strike, with all of Dynames's armor. **  
><strong>**Colors: **Same as Dynames, army green chest armor, shoulder armor, skirt armor, knee armor, and shoes.**  
>Armaments: <strong>'Igelstellung' 75mm multi-barrel anti-air CIWS, 'Kennedy' Beam Sniper Rifle, 'Redfield' Beam Pistol, 'Midas Messer' Beam Boomerang, Mobile Shield**  
>User: <strong>Nicholas Patterson**  
>Based On: <strong>GN-002 Gundam 'Dynames'

**Description: **For those wondering, Nicholas looks almost exactly like Lockon Stratos, just with shorter hair and a turtleneck sweater. When I was designing the Fearless to have a seven sword system, I wanted a sniper unit to go along with it like the Exia and Dynames. So I created the Steadfast to be primarily a long-ranged unit. Although it's not supposed to enter the heat of battle, it is equipped with pistols and boomerangs that can double as daggers when forced. Also, the Steadfast has a sniper mode, but Nicholas hasn't realized it yet. That's why his shots miss most of the time. Plus, he needs a Haro to work it. One that he'll receive soon. Oh, and if you're wondering, yes, the sniper rifle and pistols are named after Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield from Resident Evil.

**Now that that's done, please leave a review!**


End file.
